


Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, holiday fic, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

"Dean can we open presents??" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen dressed in his moose pajamas   
"I told you Sammy not until morning" Dean says as he pulls ready made cookies out of the oven   
"But Dean!! All my friends get to open presents the night before" Sam says and gives Dean his biggest smile  
"Nice try sport!! But your still not getting any presents" Dean says   
"OK" Sam says and hangs his head low   
"Come on lets have some cookies" Dean says and Sam's mood picks up   
:COOKIES!!!" Sam shouts and climbs up onto the bar stool at the kitchen island   
"You love your cookies like you love you vegetables don't you Sammy??" Dean asks   
"Yes!!" Sam says enthusiastically as Dean puts a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of Sam who tears into them immediately  
Dean watches with a smile on his face as Sam dunks a whole plate of cookies cookie by cookie into a glass of milk   
"Like em Sammy" Dean asks   
"Yes!! Can i have more please" Sam asks and makes his puppy dog eyes   
"Well you've been good all year and said please so...Yes you may" Dean says and takes Sam's plate   
"Thank you Dean" Sam says at Dean puts the re-cookie'd plate in front of Sam   
"More milk please" Sam asks   
"Yes you may have more milk" Dean says and then refiles Sam's glass   
"Thank you" Sam says he starts to destroy another plate of cookies   
Dean just laughs and shakes his head   
about three more plates of cookies later Sam decides to call it quits   
Sam lets out a loud burp as he finishes his last glass of milk   
Dean shoots Sam a look   
"Excuse me" Sam says and Dean nods his head   
Dean goes back to the newspaper he's reading and Sam just sits still in his chair but his stomach starts to hurt and bad   
"Dean!!"  
"Yeah buddy??"  
"Dean my tummy hurts"  
"That's what happens when you eat all those cookies and drink all that milk so fast buddy"  
"No Dean it hurts really really bad"  
"Its ok it'll pass just don't eat so fast again ok"  
"Ok"  
Sam starts to squirm in his seat while Dean focuses on his newspaper but the pain starts to become to much  
"Dean i'm gonna use the bathroom" Sam says   
"Ok just don't forget to wash you hands" Dean says   
"I won't" Sam says and climbs out of his chair he makes it about half way to the bathroom before the pressure becomes to much and he throws up in the hallway   
Sam looks at the mess and starts to panic "Oh no!! Dean's gonna be really really mad at me!!" Sam says and starts to cry   
"What am i gonna do!!" Sam says crying and then spots the hall closet and a light bulb goes on over his head "I'll clean it up and Dean won't know!!" Sam says and then walks into the closet and finds some paper towels, a clean up spray, and a bag to throw away the paper towels and starts to Clean it's also at this point that Dean notices that Sam has been gone for way to long and starts to get worried   
"Sammy??" He calls and heads out to find him   
Sam hears Dean call his name and footsteps he panics and then flees   
"Sam where.." Dean says but stops when he enters the hall and sees the throw up and the cleaning kit   
Dean sighs and is about to yell out Sam's name but stops he really shouldn't be mad at Sam he had tried to warm him but he wouldn't listen he's just happy Sam didn't throw up on the counter   
"Sammy come out of wherever you are so we can talk Sammy i'm not mad at you so just come out of wherever your hiding and we'll clean this up ok!! And i promise you i'm not mad" Dean says and then the hall closet door opens   
"Promise??" Sam says as he walks out of the closet   
"I promise" Dean says   
Sam runs over to Dean and buries himself into Dean "Dean i'm sorry!! Please don't take away my presents!!" Sam says crying   
"Sammy i'm not mad i know your sorry and i'm not gonna take away your presents now go sit in the living room and i'll clean this up ok" Dean says and hugs Sam   
"Ok" Sam says and then heads into the living room   
and a few minuets later Dean walks into the living room and sits down next to Sam on the couch "Sammy i'm sorry i really didn't pay attention to you when you said you tummy hurt"  
"Its ok Dean i forgive you" Sam says   
"Thanks Sammy now do you wanna watch some movies??" Dean asks  
"It's A Wonderful Life!!" Sam says   
"It's A Wonderful Life" Dean says laughing  
"Yeah!! With Donna Reed and Jimmy Stewart!!" Sam says   
"Good choice" Dean says and gets up and puts the movie in but about half way through Sam falls asleep so Dean picks him up and carries him up to his room "Night little moose" Dean says and kisses Sam goodnight before turning on the night light and leaving the room Dean then goes downstairs and puts all the presents under the tree turns off the movie and the TV checks the door and then goes to bed   
the next morning Dean is sleeping in bed when he is woken up by hid bedroom door opening a pair of feet running into his room and a body jump up on his bed and then on him   
"DEAN!! DEAN!! WAKE!!" Sam yells happily   
"What!! What!! What's happening!!" Dean asks   
"Dean it's Christmas!! And Santa brought the presents!!" Sam says and pounds on Dean's chest   
"You wanna go open presents" Dean says smiling   
"YES!!" Sam yells smiling happily and then grabs Dean by the hand and drags him out of his room (For kid his age he had a really good grip) and down to the living room   
Sam's eyes widen when he see's all the presents under the tree   
"PRESENTS!!!" Sam shouts and launches himself into the pile   
"Dean these are all marked Sam" Sam says   
"Yep!! Cause Santa put all yours under the tree mine are over there" Dean says   
"Oh ok" Sam says and then tears into his presents squealing with joy and delight which each present opened  
"THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!" Sam says hugging the half asleep Dean and waking him up  
"Why are you thanking me" Dean asks   
"For all the presents and cause Santa ain't here" Sam says   
Dean just nods his head and then opens his presents  
once all the presents are opened and the gift wrap is thrown away Dean and Sam indulge on hot cocoa and cookies Sam in taking slightly less then last night watch a couple movies and then fall asleep on the couch   
THE END


End file.
